


Red Lips (Flapper!Reader)

by ashleyblake



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyblake/pseuds/ashleyblake
Summary: Y/N is a carefree flapper in the Roaring 20s and dances regularly at the speakeasy The Bling Pig. Newt is merely passing through the city and eager to leave when suddenly the sight of a young dancer ties him down slightly to New York City.





	Red Lips (Flapper!Reader)

“Y/N! I dare say your lipstick looks mighty fine today.”

“Why thank you Eileen and I see it is certainly not me who did that eyeliner on your eyes, it is too smoothly drawn!”

Y/N chuckled back at her friends while she laid back in her chair and watched herself take a puff of cigarette in the mirror surrounded by golden lights.

She was a flapper and a dancer. Once upon a time, Y/N grew up in a tight household where she was the youngest of five children, and the only girl. All her brothers were either into MACUSA or further magical education once they hit age 18. When it became her turn however, her parents told her she was to go nowhere but into a husband’s arms.

_“You are to be married to a nice rich man who will take care of you.”_

_“But mom I want to study Magizoology!”_

_“Magizoology? Pff where is a young girl going to end up in a field like that? That is barely a job at the moment, and even less a WOMAN’s job.”_

And so she fled, and ended up into the streets where she was fortunate enough that nothing bad has happened to her. Instead she started frequenting jazz clubs and speakeasys and got noticeable attention from young wizards. She started to dance a lot at the Bling Pig and would watch the nightly flapper performances. She soon caught the attention of Gnarlak, the pub owner and earned a spot in the dance team. Five years later and still looking 18, she became lead dancer at the club thanks to her avant-garde choreography.

“Hey Y/N, would you mind showing me the steps again to the foxtrot again?”

“Of course!” Y/N took a last swig of whiskey before hopping up from her chair.

Y/N moved with ease, dance coming naturally to her. She had been able to boost the business at the Blind Pig considerably with her skills in choreography, offering the customers combos never seen before.

“Wow, I still won’t get over how you can think of that!” The young dancer told Y/N.

“Thank you darling, you just have to think :”what has nobody done before?”

“Y/N!” The sly raspy voice of Gnarlak rang from the bottom of the stairs.

“Coming!” Y/N said, running down the stairs which led to the stage on the main floor below the dressing rooms.

“Hope you have something new tonight, the regulars are getting bored.”

“Oh don’t you worry sir, I’ve got something planned.”

“Good. Now get ready, it’s almost 9. Make me some money, girl.”

Y/N rolled her eyes as she clambered up the stairs.

Flappers were very often looked at as whores, who wore makeup and showed nothing but skin. But in reality, they were more than promiscuous jazz dancers. They were feminists. All of Y/N’s fellow dancer friends were women who longed for equality and the disappearance of misogyny. They shortened their dresses, for who were men to say that they couldn’t show their calves on a hot day when they walked around in shorts? They smoke and drank, for who were men to say that they were the only ones who earned a little break? They were loud, confident and sexy, for they were far too far in history to just be wallflowers and do what they’re told in silence.

“Girls!” Y/N gathered up her group of friends. “’Lizabeth, are you drunk again?”

“Noooo.”

“Whatever, you still dance equally as well luckily for you. Anyway, so goblin-face told us to spice things up for the old customers. Let’s put on our costumes and see what we can do.”

The girls undressed from their daywear and put on their shiny sequined dresses, the sight of fringe shaking around everywhere.

“Hmm.” Y/N looked. The dresses arrived mid-calf, which was already pretty scandalous. She grabbed a pair of scissors and cut through the dress of one of the girls, so the hem arrived mid-thigh.

“Ooh I like it!” Exclaimed one of the girls.

And so the half a dozen girls grabbed scissors and tailored their dresses.

“I like how it looks very much.” Said one, winking and lifting her leg so it rolled up and exposed more thigh.

“GIRLS GET READY!”

This was Y/N’s favourite part apart from the show of course. The getting ready and the goofing off with her friends whom she called sisters. They did each other’s makeup, told stories of their mysterious lovers from the night before… Y/N didn’t have any to share but listened. After each “performance”, she would of course asked to dance by a gentleman along with the rest of her friends, but she did not go home with any of them.

+

“Oh c’mon Newt, it’s time we had a little fun.” Queenie clapped.

“Yeah, a wizard bar? I fancy what that’s like.” Jacob said, already tying up one of his shoes with a pastry in one hand.

“Look Newt, not even I like to indulge, but the Blind Pig is quite some fun.” Tina said.

“It’s dark, and jazzy and great for meeting strangers.” Queenie winked but pouted slightly when she still didn’t see Newt nodding to her idea. “Oh come on we only have one more creature to find! It can wait a night.” And then she whispered, “I bet he’d like the flappers.” closely to Tina’s ear which made her chuckle.

Before he knew it, the quartet were changed into evening wear and out the door. They were soon face to a poster with a red-headed lady and the words “Enchanting, beguiling, alluring” written on the bottom.

Queenie knocked and the poster separated and revealed a dark pub. They walked right in before the singer stopped and announced some dance number.

Soon, the dance floor cleared and a round of applause broke out, especially from male clientele, Newt noticed.

He felt a hand force his shoulder down into a seat and the man sat beside me.

“You look like a lonely fella. You won’t want to miss this then, trust me.”

Newt raised his eyebrows and turned his focus back to the dance floor.

The girls one by one descended the staircase onto the center of the pub, heavy fur coats on. Y/N followed behind without a coat, hidden behind her friends.

“break a leg ladies” she whispered behind them as the music started playing.

It was a slow sultry jazz song that began, sung by the woman-creature. The girls started slowly moving, together forming a big bundle of white fur with their boats.

Newt merely contemplated lightly, not finding a bunch of girls moving suggestively very interesting. Until, she came out.

The music suddenly changed and the ladies shimmied off their coats and kneeled down, revealing Y/N.

They carried on dancing popular dances with a sensual twist. They shimmied, hopped, shook their hips. The whole time, Newt was completely entranced by the lead dancer who seemed to stand out a lot, at least to him. Everything about her was perfectly sculpted; the way her face was designed, her deep red lips he would kill to kiss and bite, her sharp eyes fluttering under a bird’s wing like set of eyelashes, her velvety smooth thighs… he looked at every detail in close, and her entire body as a whole. How it moved, swayed. How her waist would look when she put her hands on her hips. Her red as blood lipstick. Her smooth as cream thighs…

For the first time in his life, Newt felt this weird animalistic desire in him. It resided deep inside his abdomen and all he could think of was her flesh and his lust to feel it.

Queenie sitting beside, looked at him astonished. She didn’t imagine Newt having such thoughts, but she liked this side of her friend and decided to give him a little helping hand. She excused herself from Jacob and wandered to Newt’s table.

“Fancy any of them?” She winked.

Newt blushed a deep red and didn’t respond. His focus remained on Y/N who’s skirt was now clutched in her hands so it revealed her quick feet, and even higher up of her thighs.

“She is lovely. She moves like a bird.” Queenie commented. She turned around and got two drinks and gave them to Newt. “for the nerves.” She said. “You know, when you ask her to dance once the performance was over.”

“I-I’m not going to ask-“

“You should, or someone’ll beat ya to it.” The man beside him suggested. “Suppose Y/N’s the one you’re staring at. The one in the middle with the hella beautiful red lips?”

Newt nodded shyly.

“Yeh after the show men just throw themselves at her. Well at all of them actually, but mostly at her.”

The Magizoologist’s gaze went back on her who was laughing a sexy laugh. He brought his cup to his lips and took a couple gulps.

Too soon to his opinion, the show ended and the singer came back and started singing as people stood up to dance. He saw indeed that men would go towards the fringe-covered girls and buy them drinks. He wasn’t too sure how to feel about this Y/N, for she was gorgeous but he could assume the reputation flappers had. To him, and most foreigners, they looked like young girls dancing and drinking their days away, and seducing their nights away. He pushed that possibility of Y/N out of his mind and could not deny that he was extremely attracted to her nevertheless.

Y/N cheered and down a shot with her friends.

“Amazing tonight ladies.” Her friend said.

“Hear hear!” Another cried out, before being led to the dance floor by a black-haired gentleman.

Y/N watched her friends get picked up by men one-by-one and sighed. There were cons to her life as a flapper, true, but it was way better than being a housemaid. It was fun. Just then she saw a man with honey curly locks looking at her from a table at the far end.

He seemed…different from the usual customers she usually saw. He seemed innocent, and almost kind. He was neatly dressed in a blue coat and a yellow scarf she didn’t recognize.

She decided to go toward him.

Newt was still admiring Y/N when slowly her figure drew bigger and bigger and before he could escape, he realised she was coming right at him.

“Hello sir.” She said, accepting a seat from the three men who stood up for her.

Her voice was fruity and playful, and words seemed to ooze off her tongue slowly. Everything about her screamed sex appeal. But the thing was, she acted in no way suggestively to give off that impression.

“Please, call me Newt.” He said, confidence slowly rising inside him from the influence of alcohol.

“Newt. That’s now a name I hear every day.”

“And yours is?”

“Y/N.”

Newt watched her say it, in a way a rose would say it was a rose.

They resumed with small talk, a bit of where are you from, and this and that but nothing too in depth. Eventually Newt grew tired of conversing and felt the urge to touch her again. He stood up and offered her his arm and went onto the dance floor.

“I must warn you, I am terrible at dancing.”

“You don’t have to worry about that, Newt, I think it’s cute.” Y/N winked.

Newt soaked in the feeling of the sound of his name in her voice, for this may be the last time he saw this girl. They danced and danced and laughed and drank and laughed some more. Newt’s eyes the entire night were turned in one direction only.

The night closing in and the pub emptying, it was finally time to go. Y/N watched her friends follow their newly acquired men home.

“Well it was pleasure meeting you Y/N. You are a delight.”

“Wait, you’re not asking me back to your room?” Y/N looked at him in stupor. Never once did a man dance with Y/N to not want her in his bed the next day.

Newt misinterpreted this. He sighed to himself.

“Look, I’m sorry. I know you are a beautiful lady and are young and go home with a guy each night but I’m just erm not that kind of guy.” He felt bad for her really, and longed to see her again if it weren’t for this promiscuity.

“I beg your pardon?” Y/N practically shrieked. So he thought she was a whore then? Wouldn’t be the first time. But still, she thought he was different.

“I’m really really sorry, Y/N. I genuinely don’t want take you home with me. I see you’re mad at that-“

“And I see you willfully misunderstand me. Good night.” Y/N stormed off.

How dare he think all she wanted was to sleep with him?

Newt stood aghast. All he was trying to do was help her, why did she get so mad at him? He tried to shrug it off for he probably wouldn’t see her ever again. Yet his body told his mind otherwise, for it yearned for those creamy thighs and red lips.

+

“Y/N!” Gnarlak’s voice boomed across the pub.

Y/N was still fuming from the encounter she had with a gentleman named Newt a couple minutes ago. Why was is such a surprise to her? She knew the reputation she had. Still, there was something about him that made her think he was- different.

“Yeah?” She snapped.

“Don’t give me attitude. Look, I need you for something.” The goblin lead her behind the bar, in the very corner of the building. “Now, you probably know that our bar is barely surviving.”

“Really?” Y/N looked around her, gesturing to the moulding walls and the cracked wooden floor.

“Christ! What got your panties in a twist tonight?” Gnarlak snapped.

“Sorry.”

Contrary to popular belief, Gnarlak wasn’t all ruthless. He was maybe 99,1% heartless. The other 0,9% was actually quite caring. He had taken Y/N under his wing ever since she wound up on the streets abandoned by her family. Although he mainly used her for money, since she was a crowd’s favourite, deep deep underneath his wrinkly surface he cared for her like a daughter.

“Not any more boy’s trouble?” He questioned.

“Nah, I got no time for silly men.”

“Atta girl. Anyway, look there by the piano.” He pointed.

Y/N followed his gaze and saw a wizard in a crisp black suit and very shiny shoes.

“That. Is the duke of Ukraine.”

“Ukraine?” Y/N said amazed. She had never been overseas, let alone outside of New York, but she read a lot about Europe. “That’s the home of the Ukrainian Ironbelly.”

“The what in the world? Is that another breed of dinosaur you read about?”

“Dragon actually.”

“Anyway. The duke of Ukraine. His name is Pavlo Skoropadskyi, and the number in his bank account is as long as his last name. News had spread that he came to America to invest in a cabaret, since they’re banned in Europe.”

“I see. And you want him to invest in The Blind Pig.”

“Not bad of a brain you got there. What are you doing dancing in this pub?” Gnarlak laughed as Y/N raised her eyebrows. Asshole.

“So where do I come in all this, jerk?” Y/N asked.

“He is in need of a wife.”

If Y/N had a drink, she would have spat it out in his face. Empty-handed however, she merely gaped at him like a fish out of water.

“I’m not asking you to marry the guy. Just give him the impression you want to. Once we get the guy’s money, we Obliviate him.”

Y/N looked at him. He wasn’t bad-looking. He was blond, broad-shouldered, fresh out of the army looking. Something in her was uneasy however, as if he was drastically not her type. But what was her type? And why did her mind answer that question with a freckled man with luscious curls and green eyes?

“And what do I get out of this?”

“Well. I’ll have you know he has very good connections with the magical beasts departments across the continent. I’m sure you can worm into his heart for him to give your name to a couple people.”

“Deal.”

+

Newt spent the following day in his case, tending his creatures. Many times, he’d catch himself doing it with extra care, as if he was imagining someone was watching him and he wanted them to be impressed.

That someone oddly had deep red lipstick, and wore a sparkly silver dress that scandalously stopped mid-thigh.

Y/N. He couldn’t stop thinking about her. How they were face to face last night, how her lips moved, how her eyes stared intently into his when he spoke. How he held her when they danced, how her feet moved quickly to the rhythm of the music.

Then he remembered how they left things. He felt his stomach sink. Well, he thought to himself, not every beautiful thing was the same on the inside.

“Newt, you coming out tonight?” Queenie simpered.

“What?”

“Well, I think all of us had a nice time last night at the Blind Pig. We were thinking of going back.”

“Um. I don’t think so.”

Queenie saw right through him, well her being a Legilimens also eased the task.

“I don’t think she’ll be mad to see you again.”  
“Are you kidding? She was furious after what I said to her.”

“If it really bothers you, we can um modify a bit what you look like. Tina’s got quite a lot of human Transfiguration training from her Auror days.”

“You think she’ll be able?” Newt hoped. He really wanted to see Y/N again, even though he was sure she didn’t.

And so, the four; Queenie, Jacob, Tina and a blond freckle-less Newt in a black not his usual teal coat left the apartment that night.

+

Y/N put on her costume as she did every other night. She stared deep into her own eyes in the mirror, thinking to herself.

Obstacles, she thought. She didn’t care how many of them she would have to go through. If they led to her dream, she would do anything to get there.

She put on a smile and walked out with her fellow dancers onto stage once again.

+

Newt entered the dim nightclub once more, but this time looking nothing like himself. He was blond, blue-eyed, and freckle-less. As if on cue, he looked up to the stage and there appeared Y/N.

He watched her, with equal mesmerisation as the night before. He had never witnessed such a creature. She was the epitome of woman. Everything about her screamed beauty. She was a rose in human form. Newt had read about Veelas and their effect on people, but never encountered one. He could probably compare very easily his reaction to Y/N to things he read though. He got lost in her shiny silver dress, her smooth as silk legs and once again, those blood red lips of hers.

Y/N scanned the crowd all while repeating fast dance moves, a skill she had mastered through the years.

Beside a woman in pink, a rather short and stout mustached man and a woman in black was the Duke. He seemed a little different from what she remembered, but she shrugged internally, telling herself that she was far away from him last night. He held a brown battered briefcase though, which she found interesting.

Newt was so hypnotized, he almost forgot he had his case in his hands as he did at all times. Feeling his heart freeze a moment, he clutched onto it tightly once more.

The show finished, and the band exited to begin another set. The girls set off in opposite directions as Y/N went to join Gnarlak.

“You found him?” He grunted, a fourth glass of whatever alcohol under his belt already.

“Yeah.”

“Well, you know what to do. Do as you flappers seem to do so well.  _Charm_ him.”

“You promise me he’s got connections in the Magizoology world?”

“Yeah.” He said absent-mindedly. “Crazy girl.” He said, watching her set off.

Y/N proceeded back to her dressing room and changed into a dress. It was what she called her lucky dress. It was a pale blue, with a peter pan collar. The sleeves were short, showing off the silhouette of her neck and shoulders. It cinched in at her waist, then flared out again. Lipstick intact, her pronounced eyebrows still well drawn, she head back into the crowd.

Newt sat at a table, not really knowing what to do next. What exactly was he thinking? To change his appearance and start afresh with Y/N as another random person? Idiot.

“Hi.” An all too familiar voice rang, velvety smooth and brightly sweet.

Y/N took a seat beside Newt.

“Hi.” Newt gulped. Did she recognize him?

“No need to introduce yourself, I know perfect who you are.” She winked.

Guess not, Newt thought.

“Oh um-um. Well.”

Y/N giggled. “Little nervous are we?” Her fingers trailed up his slowly. “No need to be. I just wanted to talk with you. Thought we’d get to know each other a bit.”

My god, was she beguiling, Newt thought. He remained perplexed however. Did she just put aside everything he said to her last night? She seemed infuriated at the comments he threw at her.

“So. I want to know what excites you sir. What lights up a spark in your mind.”

Easy, Newt thought. “Magical creatures.”

Y/N’s eyebrows rose up but she quickly replaced them. That was easy, she thought.

“Magical creatures? Fascinating.” She stared deeply into his eyes. Newt gained a little more confidence. He smiled.

“Y-Yes. I’m a Magizoologist.”

“No way! I actually have always wanted to be one. Still want to in fact. I just um hadn’t had the opportunity to really get educated in the field. Just know I love wildlife and would love to spend my time protecting creatures and educating my fellow wizards that they are not what they think.”

“Really?” Newt was taken aback. He was dreaming. Hallucinating. A woman as enchanting as her, to be also interested in such a remote field? She was too good to be true. “Have you ever seen any?”

“Goodness! No. Only in books. But one day I shall see one in flesh. But that day is far, I don’t know if I would ever get the chance.”

Newt’s eyes twinkled and Y/N for a second could have swore she saw them turn green. She blamed it on the heat and the crowdedness of the place and ignore it.

“What if…I showed you some?”

Y/N abandoned all pretense of being calm, collected and composed. Her eyes went wide. She had never expected to get along so well with a Duke.

“Like real ones? Alive ones? Right now? You have some? With you? Where? How?”

Newt chuckled in endearment.

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” Y/N said shakenly.

Newt stuck out his hand and Y/N gladly took it. There was no more trying to seduce, trying to win him over anymore. She felt a genuine connection with him.

He led her out of the pub, ignoring the thumbs-up Jacob was giving him across the room. He found a bathroom and locked them in a stall. Y/N raised an eyebrow, slightly worried. But she trusted him. Her gut told her he wouldn’t do anything to her.

Newt opened up his case and climbed down the first few steps. He then reached out his hand to Y/N. She took it cautiously, following him down.

Once she landed on flat ground, she nearly fainted.

She was immersed in a world she had dreamt of ever since she was a child. She remembered how she laid down in the grass while the other girls her age played Gobstones, thinking about what being in a world where she would have access to all her favourite magical beasts would be like.

On her left, was an orange desert, on her right, a blue rainforest. This was magic beyond anybody’s imagination. Tears prickled the back of her eyes. This was all too good to be true, and yet she believed it. Her heart felt light, fluttery as if it was taking a big leap. She allowed herself to feel the indescribable joy and began walking around.

She wanted to stay here forever. Not even joking a tad bit. She would lock herself up in a room, and spend her days in this briefcase if she could. She’d feed off grass if she got hungry, she didn’t care.

“Oh my god.”

“Let me show you around.” Newt said. He tried to take her hand again, but she set off in excitement and wonder. And curiosity. He smiled lightly at her.

“Here, stay under here.” He pulled her close to him under his “wand umbrella”. Y/N hadn’t even noticed she was standing under pouring rain and towering thunder. Her side touched his and both of them did not budge, but felt unbelievable heat despite the rain.

“Come on!” Newt said to a Thunderbird in the distance. “Down you come. Y/N, this is Frank.”

“A Thunderbird.” Y/N gasped. Her eyes were glossy as she stared in complete awe of the creature she had dreamt of seeing so many times.

Newt looked down at her. His mind wandered slightly but came back in alarm when he felt Frank’s feathers. “Watch out, he’s slightly colder with strange-“ He stopped mid-word.

Y/N was caressing Frank’s head with so much care, you’d have thought by her expression that she had just had a baby.

“Hmm?” She turned her head towards him.

“N-Nothing.” Newt said, watching her.

They walked closely together, spotting Mooncalves, Graphorns, a Nundu, Bowtruckles, Occamies…

It was when Y/N met the Demiguise that she broke down in tears.

“Hi.” She smiled, taking his hand. “Oh! Oh my god, hi.” She cried when he jumped onto her for a hug. “Out of all these creatures, the one I obsessed over the most were Demiguises.” Y/N looked up at Newt, gently setting the Demiguise down. Newt sat down beside her and was delighted to feel her lean her head on his shoulder. “Wow. I have no fucking words. Never in my life had I imagined I would be able to see all this so soon. Thank you.” She turned to face him.

Her eyes were slightly pink from crying, her entire face also but Newt thought she had never looked so beautifully human.

“No problem, really.”

“Really. I can die in peace right now after seeing this.” She chuckled. “Thank you, Pavlo.”

Newt backed away.

“Pavlo?”He stared at her.

“Yes… That is your name right? Oh my god, I’m sorry. I must have heard your name wrong, my duke-“

“Duke?”

“Yeah.. You’re the duke of Ukraine right?”

Newt laughed out of bewilderment.

“I’m Newt. The guy you talked to last night?”

Y/N backed away.

“Newt? The idiot who basically called me a slut?”

He pointed his wand at himself and his hair and eye color changed back to normal.

“Hey, I wasn’t calling you a slut. I was prejudiced, I wanted to apologize really.”

They both stared at each other in astonishment. And burst out laughing.

“I thought you recognized me!” Newt said in the middle of two hiccups.

“How could I have done? You looked nothing like yourself!” Y/N cried at him. She stroked one of his locks of hair. “I like this hair color way better on you. And this eye color.” She looked in his eyes again.

Newt felt nervous again but did not lower his gaze. Was it just with him or was it just in her character to stare so intently in people’s gaze? He let his eyes fall to her lips, who were still miraculously perfect and red. His lips followed and before they both knew it, their lips were on each other’s.

A loud distant banging was heard. Someone was banging on the bedroom stall door.

“Y/N!” Gnarlak screamed.


End file.
